First time
by Sarhian
Summary: La segunda parte de "carta de un idiota a un héroe". En este momento Arthur y Alfred llevan un año de noviazgo, pero el agobio por no haber tenido aun relaciones le come la cabeza al inglés. Dedicado a mi esposa, prometí escribir para ti. Te quiero mucho.


Pasó un año desde que Alfred me abrió su corazón en aquel día en el que parecía que no iba a pasar nada, bueno, era lo que yo pensaba, me había levantado con el mismo pie, tomé mi desayuno, me vestí y listo para ir a trabajar intentando ignorarle tras unos papeles a los cuales no les prestaba atención.

Desde aquel acontecimiento las cosas fueron muy diferentes, me despertaba un poco mas pronto y llegaba a mi destino para desayunar junto a él. En algunas ocasiones se quedaba a dormir conmigo y me rogaba que fingiera una enfermedad para que estuvieramos todo el día en la cama, pero no es mi estilo... no, miento... era otro problema el que había en mi cabeza y era el "que hacer".

Obviamente, Alfred esperaba algo de mi que yo siempre lograba esquivar y, si, agradecía que fuera paciente con ello pero el paso del tiempo quizas le desquiziaba un poco y las veces que iba a "lavarse los dientes" empezaban a ser mas numerosas. Ahi estaba el problema, que ni había estado desnudo delante de nadie (dejando de lado mi médico y ni eso) y menos había tenido relaciones sexuales. Aunque medio mundo, por no decir TODO, pensó que ya había hecho mis cosas con Francis. Ni por asomo, ese hombre me produce repugnancia, no le dejaría tocar un milímetro de mi piel.

Y si... llevamos un año juntos y ni vivimos juntos ni hemos tenido sexo. No es su culpa, desde luego, el es increiblemente atractivo y sexy, es el típico "idol" de ojos azules con cuerpo de escándalo y sonrisa arrebatadora digno de forrar las carpetas de las quinceañeras, afortunadamente puedo decir que, de momento, ese dios es mio. Obviamente el problema era mio y de mi inseguridad en estos casos.

Llevaba días meditandolo, investigando, consultando por foros con un usuario anónimo ya que no tenía nadie con quien contar y menos se lo iba a decir a Alfred. Y asi comienza esta historia, conmigo sentado en el sillón frente a la pantalla del ordenador mientras que mi novio... que raro se me hace decir eso pero es la realidad... bueno, él estaba disfrutando de la final de la superbowl que a mi no me interesaba en absoluto, pero era gracioso verle con la cara pintada y excitado por el partido gritandole a los equipos.

Ese día, despues de una insulsa reunión, tomé el primer vuelo a América y alli estaba... en su casa, viendole saltar como un chimpancé. La mesa estaba llena de latas de coca-cola, algunas llenas, algunas vacías, pues nunca recordaba donde las dejaba y abría otra sin apenas buscar la anterior. No es que estuvieramos haciendo nada juntos pero... yo me conformaba con observarle.

-GO GO!- Era un reloj, cada cinco minutos decía esa tonteria mientras yo seguía en mi búsqueda sobre... sexo anal. Pasando de una página a otra, encontrando rumores y, sobretodo, mucha pornografía. Juré desde ese momento que no volvería a mirar las imágenes de Google. Poco a poco fui dando con buenas respuestas pero cada resultado me ponía mas enfermo que el anterior.

"Prueba introduciendo un dedo en la cavidad anal de tu pareja..." Oh God...

"El sexo anal puede producir desgarros musculares en el esfínter anal." Oh my God...

"el anilinctus consiste en lamer el..." OH MY FUCKIN' GOD

Comencé a palidecer ante toda la información que estaba recibiendo, desde luego la informacion estaba bien hasta ciertos límites. Miré la pantalla con pavor y Alfred se dio cuenta de ello.

-¡Eh Arthur! ¿Estas bien?- Ah si... debía contestar.

-Perfectamente...-

-Que va, estabas pálido ¿que has visto?- Debía ser rápido...

-Un enlace de Youtube que Gilbert ha ido mandando a todos llamado 2girls1cup- Afortunadamente conocía el rumor de ese video.

-Oh... acabas de quitarme las ganas de comerme un helado.- Noté la ironía en sus palabras, la verdad es que fue un comentario bastante gracioso, incluso me hizo sonreir.

Decidí cerrar todas esas páginas y centrarme en él, la forma que tenía de saltar y bailar cuando marcaban los equipos, era curioso, él no seguía a ninguno en concreto, era de esas personas que disfrutaban del deporte, como de otras cosas. Alfred sabía apreciar las virtudes de las cosas mas insignificantes y podía incluso exprimirles todo lo bueno que tuvieran, haciendolas especiales, tal como hizo conmigo.

Me gustaba pensar que seguía siendo mi niño, al que acunaba tras haber ser elegido por él, sentir su suave aroma y sus cabellos en mi cara que me hacían cosquillas. Solía preguntarme si, de verdad, tendría la oportunidad de volver a sentirlo. Apagué el ordenador y decidí pasar algo de tiempo juntos, sentandome a su lado, solo que lo hice en mal momento pues era un momento de efusividad y Alfred me abrazó fuerte, tan fuerte que si hubiera sido un muñeco me habría sacado los ojos.

-¡Ha sido un gran partido!-

-Oh... yo es que no entiendo mucho de esas cosas...-

-Si jugaramos un día seguro que lo disfrutarías como yo.-

-No creo que sea apto para ese deporte.-

-Venga ya, seguro que si hicieras un poco de ejercicio sacarias algo de músculo y... espera, tengo una idea.-

No me dejó terminar ni siquiera opinar cuando me tomó del brazo y fuimos directos a su habitación. Me senté en su cama preguntandome que diantres quería y, de debajo del colchón sacó una caja transparente, de esas de plástico que anuncian en la teletienda, dentro había una equipación de futbol americano que, a juzgar por su estado, debío haberla usado demasiadas veces.

-Bien Arthur, quitate la camisa, hay que probarte esto.-

-¿No podemos hacerlo con camisa?-

-¡Se pierde la esencia!- Cuando dijo eso me miró con un puchero y yo... no podía negarle nada a esa carita de niño. Asi que me deshice de mi camisa y mi corbata, dejé las prendas a un lado y , finalmente, mi torso estaba totalmente al descubierto. Alfred lo miró durante unos instantes y pasó su dedo índice por donde se supone que debería de tener abdominales. Si... mi cuerpo era un poco infantil.

-Eso no esta bien, vas a seguir mi dieta.- Dicho eso me puso unas hombreras que eran mil veces mas grandes que yo, me sentía ridículo pero a él no pareció importarle. Me ajustó bien la ropa tal y como lo haría un profesional mientras que yo me dedicaba a mirar el aspecto que tenía en el espejo. Cuando me puso la camiseta se veia que, podía usarla incluso de vestido, era obvio, se percató de ese hecho y soltó una de esas risotadas suyas.

-Hahahaha mírate, te queda enorme-

-Quizas eso es culpa tuya.-

-Apuesto a que si te quitara los pantalones no se te notaba nada.- Y, como era propio de él, tampoco me dejó darle ninguna respuesta, me los quitó en un abrir y cerrar de ojos lanzandolos a la otra punta de la habitación. De cintura para abajo solo me quedaba la ropa interior.

-¡Alfred!-

-Como yo decía.- Me tendió el casco para que me lo pusiera y se tumbó en la cama siendo un observador de mi figura, con la mitad del uniforme puesto. Pude distinguir cuatro letras saliendo de sus labios "C, U, T, E"... oh increible, seguro que me estaba tomando el pelo ya que estaba totalmente ridículo. Al ponerme la protección miré con disimulo al espejo para ver su reacción, noté algo extraño en su mirada y era algo como triste y a la vez alegre ¿Nostalgia quizas?

-¿Te gustaba mucho este deporte?-

-Y me gusta, pero ahora que soy adulto y tengo responsabilidades no suelo tener mucho tiempo.- Suspiró, pero no de manera apenada, como si lo añorara pero igual se conformaba con lo que tenía ahora. Alfred había madurado a una velocidad vertiginosa desde la última vez que nos vimos antes de que se fuera desgarradoramente de mi lado.

-Si... cuando creces dejas de hacer las cosas que te hacían feliz.-

-Pero soy feliz, te tengo a ti, y uno de estos días jugaremos juntos.- Me di la vuelta para observarle, tenía una calmada sonrisa puesta en la cara que incluso podía transmitir su efecto. Algo me hizo mirar hacia atras, había una serie de letras en mi espalda y cuando logré verlo bien pude distinguir unas letras con su apellido y el número 4. Antaño ese número me causaba escalofríos pero... ahora solo significaba que era el día en el que mi amor cumplía años.

Estaba de pie, él en la cama, en la misma habitación pero sentía que había metros y metros de distancia entre ambos, como si de repente regresara al pasado. Lentamente, fui caminando hacia su posición, pasando lentamente mi mano por la madera que decoraba los pies de esta, cuando estuve lo suficientemente cerca de él, me senté y le acaricié ese mechón que desafiaba la fuerza de la gravedad.

-Yo tambien soy feliz por tener la suerte de que estes a mi lado.- Dije mientras me quitaba el casco, que comenzaba a bajar mi cabeza cediendo del peso de este.

-¿Suerte?-

-Si... soy alguien insignificante y tengo poco que aportar, pero aun asi tu quieres estar a mi lado por un motivo que no acabo de comprender. Pero prometo que hoy voy a compensarte.-

-De que diab...- Esta vez fui yo quien le dejó sin habla, pues rápidamente había posado mis labios sobre los suyos para darle un beso, nada fuera del otro mundo, solo un roce de nuestras húmedas bocas.

-Cada dia tardas mas en besarme...-

-Quizas... por que espero que tu lo hagas.-

-Chico listo.- Sonreí durante unas milésimas y volvímos a besarnos, lo que empezó siendo calmado acabó siendo apasionado. Él sabía que cierto momento iba a llegar y yo trataba de no imaginarmelo aunque las evidencias fueran mas claras que nunca. Me dediqué a saborearle todo lo que pude.

Alfred introdujo sus manos dentro de la equipación que me había puesto y, aparatosamente comenzó a tocarme el pecho, poco a poco mis pulsaciones aumentaban golpeando las manos de mi amado. El aire me faltaba y tomaba el aliento que desprendía su boca para nunca terminar ese beso. Nuestras lenguas se movían ansiosas, buscando jugar la una con la otra y, dentro de mi cabeza deseaba que a nadie se le ocurriera llamar por teléfono.

La paciencia del americano se había agotado e incorporandose me liberó de la camiseta y las malditas hombreras que me estaban haciendo sudar. Sus labios decidieron romper nuestro beso y viajaron por mi cuello y mi pecho. A decir verdad nunca experimenté algo así, sentía un hormigueo bastante placentero y las gotas de mi sudor eran hielo comparadas al calor que tenía mi cuerpo en ese momento.

Cuando comencé a jadear, Alfred se separó unos instantes para quitarse la ropa que cubría su torso, en ese momento solo tenía parte de mi sudor y las placas que siempre llevaba colgadas que se hacían sonar cuando andaba un poco mas deprisa de lo habital. Rodeó con sus brazos mi cintura y yo abracé su cabeza, acto seguido me subí a horcajadas encima de su cintura, sintiendo su entrepierna muy cerca de la zona que mas temía de mi cuerpo, pero, aun con todo ese miedo, incoscientemente me moví rozando mi sexo contra el suyo y mis jadeos empezaron a tornar en gemidos.

Incliné mi cabeza hacia arriba, relamiendo mis labios una y otra vez, entre mis suspiros solo me sentía capaz de repetir su nombre tantas veces como fuera posible. Podía sentir su aliento en mi pecho entre los besos, los lametones y las mordidas que me estaba dando, sintiendome marcado por él. De la manera que él jadeaba supuse que empezaba a sentirse como yo. Obviamente no habría vuelta atras despues de eso.

Una de sus manos, en un acto de rebeldía, se deslizaron por mi trasero y bajaron por uno de mis muslos, pero, esperando a que a la vuelta siguiera el mismo camino, cambió su rumbo directo a mi entrepierna. Solo el pequeño roce de su mano me hicieron gemir placenteramente y bajé la cabeza hasta mirarlo.

-Alfred... q-quiero... quiero llegar... hasta el final...-

-¿Seguro?-

-No preguntes... y... tócame...- Sin duda eso deseaba mi cuerpo y llevaba muchisimo tiempo reprimiendolo. Mi piel, cada rincón, cada milímetro tenían que ser tocados por él, lo había dicho, era poca cosa, no tenía nada que entregarle, asi que lo mejor que podía darle era... yo mismo.

Asi era como decidí compensarle.

Introdujo su mano dentro de mi ropa interior y sacó mi pene fuera de la tela, estaba dúro y algo húmedo, probablemente de que ya no podía aguantar mas gracias a todo lo que había ignorado esa clase de necesidades en mi. Alfred me miró con una sonrisa seductora, rozó sus labios por mi cuello y cuando llegó al lóbulo de mi oreja, mordió con suavidad y me susurró de un modo que me excitó a gran escala.

-Mírate... casi al borde de la desesperación.- No le faltaba razón, ni por asomo, él sabía como tocarme, quizas es que yo fuera como un libro abierto o que fueron muchas noches preparando su estrategia. Terminada esa frase, besó mi pecho y comenzó a masturbarme.

Cuando empecé a sentir tan abrumador placer, me abracé fuerte a Alfred y me pregunté por que diantres no se me ocurrió esto antes. No presté demasiada atención a su otra mano, que ya estaba en mi trasero, a lo que presté atención era a cuando metió uno de sus dedos dentro de mi y en ese instante me volvió el pánico. Le solté inmediatamente y agarré la mano que me masturbaba.

-Basta...-

-Eh? No decias... que querias llegar...-

-¡No! ¡Ahora no!- Negué repetidas veces con la cabeza, asustado.

-Arthur... What's wrong with you?-

-Es... t-tengo miedo...- No podía aguantarlo mas en mi interior... y él debia saberlo.

Me sonrió y detuvo sus acciones para abrazarme, fuerte, muy fuerte, me hizo sentir protegido. Sus palabras y sus acciones me hicieron notar que, de verdad estaba mas preocupado por mi que por terminar el acto. No hacía falta que le dijera a qué temia, Alfred tenía un sexto sentido para estas cosas.

-No te haré daño.-

-Pero... tu no sabes si...-

-No dudes nunca de la palabra de un héroe... si no estas preparado puedo esperar mas...-

-Pero... yo se que te decepcionas.-

-Tal vez, pero por eso no voy a dejar de quererte.-

Esas palabras, eso era justo lo que necesitaba. Me sentí mal por no haberle consultado antes o temer que me fuera a dejar por ello... Alfred no era asi, lo sabía de sobra, pero mi inseguridad siempre era capaz de dejarme ciego.

-I love you.-

-I love you too.-

-Sigue...-

-¿Estas seguro?-

-Yo no dudo de los héroes.- Saqué la mas dulce de mis sonrisas que tenía reservada para él, logrando suavizar el momento.

-You're the cutest thing i ever seen...- Con esa frase que me hizo sacar los colores volvió a besarme.

Aprovechando que su otra mano estaba mojada por mi semen, introdujo uno de los dedos dentro de mí por segunda vez. No era bonito, no era cómodo pero el hecho de que lo estaba haciendo por el me dio fuerzas para no mostrar apenas disgusto. Sentí mas tranquilidad que antes, era como si parte de su seguridad se hubiera contagiado en mi.

-Are you ok?-

-Yes... p-please... go on...-

Me gustaba que se preocupara por mi, me parecía maduro y atento, era el hombre perfecto o, almenos, lo diseñaron asi para mi. Alfred metió el segundo dedo y fue abriendo espacio. Mi cuerpo se relajaba y podía hacerselo mas fácil a la hora de moverlos, seguramente esto tampoco resultaba agradable.

Desabroché su pantalón para aligerar trabajo, ya que me estaba acostumbrando demasiado bien al movimiento de sus dedos, llegando a sentir un pequeño placer al notarlos mas hacia dentro, lentamente, fue sacandolos dentro de mi y yo me alejé un poco de su cintura para dejarle un poco de espacio.

Sin apenas bajarse los pantalones pudo sacar su sexo que, era notablemente mas grande que el mío, pero no era el momento de sentir complejos. Alfred me tomó de la cintura y me sentó sobre él, colocando su pene en mi entrada, donde comencé a sentir una presión.

-Baja tu... prefiero que... lo hagas tu...-

Asentí y seguí sus órdenes ciegamente, ya que no tenía nada mas a lo que aferrarme, ni siquiera a mi ardua investigación por la red. Desdendí tratando de acostumbrarme a esa enormidad dentro de mi y si, quizas molestara un poco pero el hecho de verle el rostro en ese momento, conteniendo sus instintos resultaba increiblemente sexy.

Tomé un trago de saliva, reuní un poco de corage y descendí de golpe metiéndomela en lo mas profundo de mi cavidad, Alfred gimió entrecortadamente, dejandose caer su espalda en la pared que tenía detras suya. Con sus manos tomó mis mejillas y me hizo doblarme lo suficiente para besar mis labios.

-¿Te... t-te duele...?-

-Tranquilo... estoy bien...-

-¿P-puedes...moverte?- No necesité palabras, directamente seguí su sugerencia y comencé con el vaiven, de arriba a abajo, primero despacio hasta que pudiera acostumbrarme. Lentamente se sentía bien... mejor... mucho mejor... hasta que acabé pensando que era la mejor decisión que había tomado en mi vida, lo cual supuse que perdí la cabeza.

Agarré las manos de Alfred y las posé en mis caderas, insistiendo en que marcara mi ritmo. Afortunadamente captó esa indirecta y me movió mas y mas fuerte, le observaba jadear e incluso gemir, pero apenas le escuchaba ya que había algo mas ruidoso en la habitación: yo.

Gritaba e incluso suplicaba que quería mas, me sentía insaciable, superior por estar encima suya. Puede que el estuviera disfrutando pero, bajo mi criterio yo disfrutaba mil veces mas de tenerlo golpeando dentro de mi. Solo el roce al contraer mi cuerpo me llevaba a la mismisima locura y Alfred disfrutaba con esa imagen.

-¿Te... gusta?-

-Aaah... Alfred s-si... me... m-me encanta...- Cuando terminé de articular esa frase, me pegó a su cuerpo durante un momento hasta que me tumbó, colocandose encima mia. Esta vez el hizo todo el trabajo y comenzó a moverse, penetrandome a modo de golpes secos y rápidos, buscando entrar todo lo posible.

A medida que nos habituabamos a esta postura sentí humedad dentro de mi y gracias a eso Alfred pudo llegar mucho mas profundo. Su rostro expresaba furia, estaba sudando y jadeaba incansable, podía sentir todo su aliento en mi pecho como si fuera lava ardiente.

-Arthur... n-no... no aguanto...-

-Aaah... dentro... p-por favor... hazlo d-dentro...-

Me besó con fuerza mientras gemiamos el uno en la boca del otro. Estaba llegando a mi límite y me aferré a su espalda con rabia, arañandola hasta un nivel en el que le pude hacer algo de sangre, cosa que pude sentir en el rostro de Alfred. De repente se detuvo dentro de mi, y, al pensar que quizas estuviera molesto por lo que acababa de hacer pude notar calor... dentro de mi.

Estaba eyaculando justo como le había pedido, el líquido ardiente bañaba todo mi interior y yo lo sentí pacentero. Al terminar sacó su miembro de mi interior y, como si no hubiera pasado nada, volvio a sonreir de esa manera tan típica.

-No esta mal... para ser mi primera vez ¿eh?-

-¿C-como dices?- Asi que estaba equivocado...

Agarró una de las mantas de la cama y me tapó con ella para despues abrazarme. Yo estaba apunto de sucumbir a los efectos del cansancio y Morfeo hizo el resto, sumiendome en un profundo sueño. Estaba feliz... muy feliz... porque en el mundo no habría nadie como él.

Tenía... demasiada suerte.

- Al día siguiente.

-Oh... l-lo siento mucho... es que no *cof cof* no podré ir a trabajar.-

-¡Pero Inglaterra! ¿Estas bien? ¿Es necesario que vaya?-

-No... n-no... *cof cof* ya está aqui... el médico... he de tomar reposo...- Antes de escuchar mas gritos, colgué el teléfono y senti una mirada acusadora por parte de Alfred.

-And the Oscar goes to...-

-Hey... no me acuses de querer estar un ratito en la cama...-

-¿Te parece bien mentir a Europa?-

-Si...- Dije mientras volvía a subirme sobre él. -Me parece estupendamente.-

-Y... ¿ahora que haces?-

-Are you ready?-

-Ready for what?-

-For the second round.- Un nuevo Arthur había amanecido, mas seguro de si mismo, mas despreocupado con el exterior y mil veces mas enamorado de Alfred.

Todo apuntaba a que vendrían tiempos mejores... a su lado...


End file.
